Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply, and in particular, to the power supply with lightning and surge protection ability.
Description of Related Art
Recently, various electronic products and driving circuits apply switching power supply to provide power. When the lightning strikes to the system, the surge voltage with transient high level often occurs in the system, which impacts the function of the switching power supply.
Since the lightning and surge protection ability is closely related to the reliability of the electronic devices, an important area of research in the field involves ways in which to improve the lightning and surge protection ability to increase the stability of the power supply and provide the good power quality at the same time.